Marine (StarCraft II)
|fgcolor= |game=SC2 |image=Marine SC2 Head2.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |image2=Marine SC2 DevRend2.jpg |imgsize2=200px |imgdesc2= |race=Terran |faction= |campname= |baseunit= |role=General-purpose Light Infantry |useguns= |usearmor= |energy= |engyregen= |timedlife= |size= |type=*Biological *Ground |armortype=*Light |transcapacity= |transsize=1 |sight=9 |detect= |broodling= |costmin=50 |energycost= |costgas= |supply=1 |campcost= |time=25 10 (Co-op Missions Raynor) |produced=Barracks |parent= |evolvesfrom= |req= |hotkey=A |speed=3.15 2.25 (Co-op Missions) |accel=1000 |lataccel=46.0625 |decel=0 |creepbonus= |creepmultiplier= |collision=0.375 |shield= |shieldregen= |hp=45 (+10 with Combat Shield) 45 (+10 with Combat Shield and +4.5 per armor upgrade) (Co-op Missions Raynor) |hpregen= |armor=0 |gun1name= |gun1strength=6 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=x |gun1air=x |gun1cool=0.61 0.86 (0.75 with Mercenary Munitions) (Co-op Missions Raynor) |gun1range=5 (+1 in a bunker) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=100 |makescore=50 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |unused= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} The marine is the basic infantry unit of terran forces. Game Unit The marine's ballistic alloy combat shield grants more HP, giving them more survivability against high-damage units. As long as the marine can survive a hit, a medivac dropship can quickly heal it.Yup, the Marines still have upgradable shields, making a huge difference late game against more high damage units. As long as those Marines can survive that initial hit, the Medivac Dropships does an awesome job of bringing them back to full health in no time. Karune. 2008-09-16. What happened with the marines and shields? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-09-16. Marines excel against immortals, given their vulnerability to low-damage units.2007-05-19. Gameplay Trailer. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-12. However, they are weak against the colossi, due to splash damage from their thermal lancesKarune. 2008-02-08. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 29. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-08. and the 's area-of-effect psionic storm. Marines are also ineffective in small numbers against heavily armored units such as thors, s, s, and s. Groups of s in siege mode can also easily wipe out large numbers of marines far from the latter's range while hellions and hellbats can do significant damage to marines due to their bonus to light units. Lurkers and banelings will also beat marines. They are a crucial component of the MMM strategy, which is particularly effective against protoss /stalker combo and massive zerg roach, ravager army. Large formations of marines can also easily counter void rays. Versus ;Upgrades and Abilities Wings of Liberty ;Upgrades and Abilities Co-op Missions In Co-op Missions, marines are used by Jim Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Jim Raynor (in English). 2018. Nova gains access to the advanced elite marine, with enhanced life, damage and abilities.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Nova Terra (in English). 2018. And Stukov gains access the infested marine, with timed life. ;Upgrades and Abilities Nova Covert Ops In Nova Covert Ops, marines can equip one of various provided upgrades and abilities for each mission. ;Upgrades and Abilities Quotations :See: StarCraft II Marine Quotations Development Early in development, the the StarCraft II team experimented with changing the base tier 1 units for each race. This included replacing the frontline role of marines with the prison infantry guard, a much lighter armored terran infantry variant. However, this idea never made it past the concept art stage.Carpenter, Nick (w), Didier, Samwise (w), Metzen, Chris (w), The Art of Blizzard Entertainment (hardcover). Insight Editions, February 12, 2013. ISBN 1608-87027-8. Concept art exists for marine variants in StarCraft II (or possibly as separate units). These include a demolitions veteran, an anti-air veteran, and a heavy artillery veteran. Art likewise depicts marines equipped with a wrist cannon (or similar weapon) rather than the C-14 rifle.Toyama, Kevin. The Art of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (hardcover). Insight Editions, July 27, 2010. At BlizzCon 2007, marines had a bayonet attached to their rifles but these disappeared from later versions of their model.2007-08-04. StarCraft 2: Wings of Liberty. Shacknews. Accessed 2011-09-10. Achievements Images ;Development Art File:Marine SC2 Cncpt5.jpg|Early concept art File:Marine SC2 Cncpt7.jpg|Demolitions veteran File:Marine SC2 Cncpt8.jpg|Anti-air veteran File:Marine SC2 Cncpt9.jpg|Heavy artillery veteran File:Marine SC2 DevRend1.png|Development model File:Marine SC2 HeadAnim1.gif|Development profile ;Skins ShadowMarine SC2-LotV Game1.jpg|Moebius Corps marine MercMarine_SC2SkinImage.jpg|Mercenary marine skin SpecialMarine SC2SkinImage.jpg|Dominion Special Forces and Covert Ops Crew marine MiraMarine2 SC2SkinImage.JPG|Mira's Marauders marine UmojaMarine Skin Game1.jpg|Umojan marine TyradorMarine SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador marine ClassicMarine SC2SkinImage.JPG|Classic marine ;Portraits MarineMerc SC2 Head1.jpg|Mercenary marine portrait EliteMarine LotV Head1.jpg|Dominion Special Forces and Covert Ops Crew marine portrait Marine SC2-LotV Portrait3.jpg|Mira's Marauders marine portrait Marine SC2-LotV Portrait4.jpg|Umojan marine portrait TyradorMarinePortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Tyrador marine portrait ClassicMarinePortrait SC2SkinImage.JPG|Classic marine portrait Trivia In the StarCraft II Map Editor one can find a marine with 3 different dances like the "Peanut Butter Jelly Time" and the moonwalk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 It is voiced by Chris Metzen. A mercenary skin is available in multiplayer and can be unlocked by reaching level 30 with terran. References es:Marine (StarCraft II)